I Can Be The Queen
by MiscMasquerade
Summary: Alfred is the Elven King of Spades and he needs a Queen. Arthur is a Elven shape changer sent to his King to change the fortunes of his exiled family. Matthias (Denmark) is their Jack and has fallen for the King of Clubs, Ivan. Court based Fantasy and fairytale Romance. Rated M for later violence, tragedy, blood, drama and sexual themes. Contains Mpreg. Cardverse!Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Be The Queen.**

**Author's Note:**

_This is to be a Fantasy Cardverse Fanfic and I am also going to put a warning of Mpreg for you just here. There will also be Yaoi and if any of this makes you uncomfortable you are clearly on the wrong site. It is also going to be multiple pairings that happen and ones you probably won't expect._

_Now that is out of the way, the second thing I will mention is that I have changed a few things, which you will come to notice throughout the story, meaning this won't be the standard Cardverse setting. One of the first things I will point out is that the characters are actually going to be fantasy races just because I like the idea of it._

_Spades will be the main focus of the story, along with the relationship of Alfred and Arthur. **Edit**: The relationship of Matthias and Ivan will also play a HUGE part in this story also, but there are going to be changes in the line-up for the different royal families and they go as such:_

**Spades** will have Alfred as King, Arthur as Queen and the change will be that Matthias (Denmark) is their Jack.

Alfred will be a Sun Elf, since they are often the ruling class amongst Elves. Sun Elves are also known as High Elves.

Arthur will be a Lythari Elf, which Elves who can turn into wolves. Unlike a Lycan, a Lythari has no problem controlling their more animalistic side. Very mysterious and rare breed of Elf, and for the sake of this story they are very gifted with magic.

Matthias is going to be a Dragon, which, for this story, can assume the form of any being they desire, so for the most part, Matthias appears to be a Half-Elf. He only ever turns into a Dragon when the need is most desperate because otherwise he is forever getting stuck in the doors.

_Aside from that the other countries go as such:_

**Clubs:**

King Ivan, Queen Yao and Jack Tino.

I have yet to decide races for them yet, but I was thinking of having Tino as a Snow Elf, but that is as far as I got with them.

**Hearts:**

King Ludwig, Queen Feliciano and Jack Kiku.

Feli will be a Faery that much I know, and Kiku will be a Tengu (however he will be a very cute version of one so don't worry, with feathers in his hair and black bird wings).

**Diamonds:**

King Francis, Queen Gilbert and Jack Antonio.

Yes I know this is the Bad Friends Trio ruling a Kingdom. I regret nothing.

I haven't decided what races they will be yet either.

_I might put it to my lovely readers to decide what people should be (provided I haven't already picked something for them)._

_Yes I know this is a lot of changes that have been made and it might not make a lot of sense. However, I did this to fit with pairings I like. If you don't like some of the pairings that will be hinted at later in the story, I am sorry, however it is my story, so I hope you will just bear with me over this._

_I am also sorry if there is any OC behaviour from any of the characters. My excuse for any OC behaviour is that this is a story were most of them are ruling a Kingdom so sometimes they have to be super serious. This mainly goes for the Bad Friends Trio, when writing for them I will do my best, but if they act out of character I am just apologising in advance._

_Thank you for reading this rather long Author's note,_

_Miscmasquerade._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Spades, The Ocean Kingdom it was also known. Famed for their navy and sea trade, home to some of the biggest port cities in all of Wonderland.

Perhaps they were not the richest nor the biggest Kingdom, but it was a Kingdom that had built its wealth on trade and good public relations with their neighbours. Spades itself prided on its many universities, colleges and schools, producing some of the best explorers, philosophers and literary artists in the entirety of Wonderland.

Not only this, but Spades was also known for its magic, the land was steeped in Arcane power and nowhere was this more prominent than the little island Province to the North of Spades called Albion, which was home to a very powerful family who governed the island under the laws of the King of Spades.

However, it was at this time the Kingdom of Spades found itself in an unsettling predicament. A King sat upon the throne, but there was no Queen to sit beside him.

King Alfred. F. Jones was only recently crowned, he was currently going through the first year of his ruling and it was proving a trying thing for him to adjust to. Before he had been Crowned Prince of Spades, raised for the purpose of ruling his Kingdom, just like his father and his fathers before him.

But the fact he had no Queen weighed heavily on the mind of his advisors and the men who sat on his council. It was because of this worry that they were sat around the Round Table, discussing the possibilities of marriage for the King.

The room that held the Round Table they were all sat at was the Council Chamber, also known as The Round Room. Like the large table the council, the Jack and the King sat around, it was completely circular. The reason for this was part of an ancient tradition dating back when Spades was first formed as a Kingdom. The fact the room was round and the table was round also was because in this room it was meant to be that no man was more important than the other. All would be able to face everyone at the table and there was no one sitting at the head of the table. It was a meeting of equals, all whom were devoted to safe guarding the Kingdom and acting in the best interests of the people they governed over.

Of course, this was the idealistic purpose behind the Round Table and the room, over the years more than a fair share of backstabbing and treacherous acts had been committed in this room amongst members of the council, as well as outside of the room. But it was an ancient tradition and a nice sentiment for them all to be facing on another around the Round Table. Plus it meant no one could hide anything.

The room itself was well lit, with huge bay windows surrounding them in a half circle, stopping only because the round room was built as part of the castle and outside it didn't look quite as round as the room did on the inside. However, outside of the windows the Capital could clearly be seen, even on a rather cloudy day like today was. Sapphire blue curtains, the colours of the royal family here in Spades, hung down either side of the windows, tied back with strong silver cord. Every night there was a servant whose only job was to come in here, clean the Round Room thoroughly, from polishing the portraits hanging on the opposite wall, cleaning the windows and sorting out anything that was out of place. They would close the curtains for the night, signalling business was over for the day. They would return in the morning to open the curtains before the council convened in the room.

The room was decorated in deep mahogany panels that covered the walls on the side that did not have the windows, with the portraits of the Kings of old hanging there for all to see. One day Alfred's portrait would join the others on the wall, taking pride of place beside his father's portrait. No Queens hung on the wall beside their Kings, despite the importance of the Queen in the matters of the Kingdom, few Queens ever had the recognition they deserved. Most just seen as being there for the production of children and nothing more. In fact, it had been many years since a Queen had sat beside their King in the Round Room. Alfred knew his own mother had never graced this room, it was why this room was also nicknamed the King's Room.

It was rather sad really that the only royal suit members that came into this room were the King and the Jack.

Though no portraits of the Jack hung on the wall near to the Kings, but the reason for this was in all these years the Jack had never changed. The Jack that served Alfred was the same who had served his father and his father before him. He was a tall man with pale silver, blonde hair and brilliant azure eyes sitting in a relaxed manner beside his King. Most Elves would not a trust a man like him, for in appearance he only seemed to be a mere Half-Elf, what comes of when a human and an Elf find love. However it was far from the truth for Matthias and it was no secret all who sat on Alfred's council trusted Matthias' judgement completely.

The Jack handed over an engagement portrait over to his King. "Here your grace," he said as he passed over the small book sized painting. "The Duchess Katerina of Janedge." Matthias gave the woman's title as he watched Alfred examine the painting. "She is a little older than you sire. A Heart's woman, but she comes from a good family with a long and noble background. She also comes with a rather sizeable dowry." Matthias knew that would interest the advisors more than Alfred, the King wouldn't be interested in her money really.

"A good dowry will always be profitable for the Kingdom, your majesty. I would consider her, she is a Sun Elf, like yourself your grace and I am sure she will serve you faithfully and birth you many sons." One of the advisors voiced, just like Matthias had suspected they would. Money and good child bearing, which was what everyone liked to mention to a King when it came to him picking his Queen. But, Matthias figured, it was important, what was a marriage without children?

Alfred, however, just sighed as he looked to the portrait of the Duchess. He had been studying all the while the others were talking and telling him about this woman. But he just shook his head and set it to one side, right on top of a pile of discarded book sized engagement portraits.

The council seemed to be rather perplexed by the King's action of just discarding the portrait, it was rather disheartening to see him toss aside each and every offer they proposed to him. Nonetheless, they pressed on and Matthias handed over another portrait for Alfred to view. He was remaining silent about his personal opinion of the candidates for Alfred's marriage. The other lords sitting at the table had tried pushing forward their own daughters and sons before now, and after that had failed they tried to encourage Alfred to pick someone who would be good for them politically. However, Alfred was not taking any of the bait that was cast in front of him, no matter how tantalizing it was. Matthias had to wonder if Alfred was actually looking for love in all of these portraits and ramblings of how they would be good for him and the Kingdom.

Either way, Matthias started to talk about the latest portrait he had handed to Alfred. "Okay, this is Lord William of the Black sea. A rather low lord, but his family are relatively wealthy. He is the brother of one of your Generals." Matthias informed Alfred, he would have gone on, but Alfred just tossed the portrait onto the pile with the others.

"No." Alfred finally spoke. He had been silent all this time, but now he had had enough and he was going to voice his opinion. "No, no, no. This is all wrong." Alfred shook his head and sighed.

The advisors looked to one another, before back at Alfred. "Your majesty?" One leaned forward. "They are all fine candidates for you my liege, I am not sure of the problem."

Alfred found himself scowling. "No, no they are not. I do not believe any of these women or men are suitable, none of them will make a good Queen." Alfred insisted, clearly not happy with any of the candidates he had been offered. The fact he wasn't made the advisors look all the more worried, but their gazes went to Matthias to resolve this situation.

Matthias, on the other hand, just sighed. "With the greatest of respect, your grace, you have never met any of these people before." Matthias stated, like he was trying to keep the minor irritation from his voice.

Alfred glanced to his Jack. He knew that Matthias was growing weary of the conversation and he didn't blame him. Alfred was tiring of it too, so much he had lost his smile. Matthias hadn't, he was still keeping that kind smile on his lips despite how his eyes showed the glimmers of frustration. Alfred had no idea how Matthias did it.

The Jack had served this Kingdom for as long as anyone could remember. Alfred had grown up knowing Matthias as the Jack and from stories his father had told him, Alfred had learned that Matthias had been Jack when his father had been growing up. Matthias had even been Jack when Alfred's Grandfather had been growing up too.

Alfred knew the reason for this. Matthias was one of the Ancient Ones. A Dragon who would never age nor die.

Most of the Ancient Ones had gone now, but Matthias had stayed and what was more, he served the mortal races that had once warred against his Kin many hundreds of years ago. It was a story to be told to children now, but still a part of the history of Wonderland. Once the Ancient Ones had sort to own everything and everyone for themselves.

Matthias had been one of the Ancient Ones to betray his own Kin and stood by the mortal races and helped them overcome their enemies and become free to govern themselves. Ever since he stood by the Elven leaders of old, Matthias had been serving in the name of Spades.

Alfred was pulled from his thoughts of Matthias' devotion with a rather loud knock on the table in front of him. Matthias had rapped his knuckles on the table to get his attention since he had pretty much been lost to his own little world.

Alfred blinked, his gaze going to Matthias, who had changed his smile for a rather exasperated expression, though it was more because Alfred had been daydreaming and now he was going to have to repeat himself. Something he found himself doing often for this new King.

"Sire, there are no more eligible lords, ladies, dukes, duchesses, counts, anything left in Spades, Hearts or Diamonds." Matthias told Alfred. "You have refused every last one of them." He explained as he held his King's gaze.

It was Alfred that looked away first, mainly in shame, but also concern. He turned his attention to the portraits of the men and women he had rejected to be his Queen. He wished he could make this easy and just pick one of them, but he couldn't do that…his heart just wasn't in it. Matthias had been right in his assumptions before. Alfred wanted to find love and for him, none of those in the rejected pile had clicked. Why would he want to marry for anything other than love?

"Sire, is there honestly no one in the pile there that you could choose as your Queen? You don't have to love them your grace, you just have to marry them." An advisor said to Alfred, figuring it was the idealist in Alfred that was stopping him.

Alfred looked to the advisor who had spoken. "And what man would that make me? If I marry them just because I have to, then I could be taking them away from the person they truly love." Alfred spoke with conviction.

"Sire, they will love you. You are a King, how could they not? And if they don't love you they will still do your duty by you." The advisor told Alfred now.

"So you expect me to suffer a loveless marriage just because I cannot find who I do love?" Alfred demanded now, frowning.

"Sire that is not what he meant at all." Another advisor cut in quickly. "Perhaps your grace would be satisfied if we arranged a ball and invited all those here to attend. Perhaps you might fall in love with one of them if you met them?" He offered.

Alfred shook his head. "No. No I do not wish to waste their time with such a thing when I can make no promises I will fall for one of them." Alfred now regarded Matthias once more. "Is there really no one else Matthias?" He looked hopeful, really wanting Matthias to say otherwise.

Matthias had just been sitting there as the advisors tried to convince Alfred, knowing it wouldn't get anywhere, though when the question of someone else was posed to him, Matthias smiled once more. "Well there is someone," Matthias started, but he was sharply cut off.

"Sire, I would not waste your time, why don't you look over the portraits once more? See if that helps?" An advisor cut in, knowing what Matthias was about to suggest.

Alfred frowned. "No. I want to hear what Matthias was about to suggest. Please do go on Matthias." He ignored his other advisors to allow the Jack to continue.

Matthias shrugged and now handed a portrait over to Alfred. "His name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, your grace."

Alfred took the portrait and looked over it. When he did, he found the breath almost stolen right out of him as greeting him from the portrait were the most stunning emerald green eyes gazing out at him. Deep forest green pools that almost seemed to threaten to draw him in.

The portrait itself showed a young man of fair complexion, pale wheat gold coloured hair that was on the long side, passed the man's shoulders and tied back in a green ribbon, there was the softest of smiles playing on pale pink rose lips. Alfred found himself just staring at this portrait. None of the others had struck him in quite this fashion, but none of the portraits seemed quite so alive, with such intense eyes. He just gazed at the portrait taking in every little detail of the man pictured.

Finally he broke the spell of those eyes by tearing his gaze away. "Kirkland? Where have I heard that name before?" Alfred asked, curious, he was sure he had heard the name mentioned, but could not place it.

Matthias was quick to answer the question before any of the advisors could but in. "The family Kirkland rule over the island province of Albion to the North of our Kingdom. They are part of the Spades, but the Kirkland's rule place, however they do follow our laws. They are an old family." Matthias explained.

Alfred glanced back at the portrait. "I see."

"A family of Black Witches." One of the much older advisors spoke, venom in his voice. "They were banished from the mainland, and with good reason. Treacherous serpents the lot of them. They were convicted of using Black Magic and worshipping heathen gods, back in the Second Era, and rather than burn them for the heretics they are, the King back then saw fit to exile them to the island of Albion." The advisor told Alfred. "I would not advise you to take this man as your Queen. It is rumoured on that island the Kirkland family still hold to their heathen gods and still learn the ways of Dark Magic. His influence might serve only to corrupt you, your highness."

Matthias sighed and shook his head. "That was many years ago." He spoke up now, defending the Kirkland family. "Yes, they were found guilty of practicing Black Magic, which always has been illegal in Spades, but it is only rumour that they still do and I am sure that it is just rumour. The family serve at your majesty's pleasure." Matthias told Alfred now with a smile. "And they have done so for many years." He didn't want the advisors to throw Alfred off, especially since he seemed genuinely interested in Arthur.

Alfred smiled. "Tell me more about him." He had to admit he was intrigued, rumours about Black Magic or not, he wanted to know more about the emerald eyed male in the portrait.

The Jack nodded. "Certainly sire. I can tell you that Lord Arthur is only a couple of years older than yourself my liege. He is a talented and gifted Sorcerer, studied the Arcane Arts from a very young age, he is also an exceptional sailor, archer, strategist, alchemist and I am told a marvellous dancer, a lover of literature, a skilled fencer and most importantly, sire, he is the first male in the Kirkland family in five generations of his family to be able to birth children." Matthias told Alfred with a happy tone. "He is also a Lythari Elf with impeccable breeding and I am sure he will provide you with many sons, like the council and court are eager to see."

Alfred hummed a little. "What can you tell me about him as a person?" Alfred asked now, curious still and not satisfied.

Matthias had been about to provide Alfred with answers, but someone else decided to do it for him. "You cannot be serious!" The advisor who had slandered the Kirkland family spoke up once more. "A rumour of them still practicing Black Magic is a dangerous one sire! And this Arthur Kirkland, he is a talented Sorcerer, which we have many of, but who's to say he is not also well versed in such foul magic like his forefathers? Not only that, but it has been rumoured that their youngest, the man whose portrait you are holding, has denounced any claim anyone desires to have on his body. He has refused every suitor that has deemed to ask him and those who forced the matter disappeared shortly after!" The advisor wanted to get through what a bad idea he thought this was. "They also say he no longer holds his virginity…surely your grace, you can do better than this island rat?"

Alfred had patiently listened to this rant, thinking over everything the man was saying before shaking his head. "Lord Kalemoore, you know I value your advice, just like I value the advice of everyone here…but surely you know better than to listen to gossip and rumour? Those things fly around the court so easily and you know how people can exaggerate. What I see here is a very beautiful young man whose family has been in exile for too long." Alfred's attention went to Matthias now. "Matthias, I want you to send a letter to the head of the Kirkland family. Invite the family to court and make my intentions known. Tell him I wish to court their youngest son, Arthur. Have this letter sent on our fastest ship in the hands in your most trusted courier." Alfred told the Jack.

"At once your highness." Matthias replied.

Alfred smiled, though his attention soon went to the other advisors. "You are all dismissed, I am done with meetings for the day. Leave." To this the advisors all stood, bowing to their King before exiting the room.

Alfred waited until they had all gone before he picked up the portrait of Arthur, which he had placed down during the rant of Lord Kalemoore. Once more he found himself gazing into those beautiful eyes.

Alfred gave a soft sigh, doubting he would ever find someone quite that beautiful again. There was just something about Arthur's eyes that drew Alfred in. He was hoping that the portrait of Arthur was accurate and that he truly did look like this. Alfred knew that portraits meant for engagements tended to be embellished, making the object of the painting look more attractive than they were, but Alfred was praying this would not be the case for Arthur.

Alfred hummed softly before setting the portrait back down, even if he still found himself drawn to those beautiful eyes. This was it for Alfred. The first snaring vines of love were already binding their way around Alfred's heart and he would never be able to break free from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_Just to tell you who the brothers in case it isn't clear._

**Owin** = Wales

**Alister** = Scotland

**Seamus** = Ireland

**Sean** = Northern Ireland

_And the Faun,_** Luca**_, who is mentioned is New Zealand._

_Again, just going to apologise if any of the characters in this don't act like how they are in the Hetalia Anime. I hope you can forgive me, but as I said earlier, they are ruling Kingdoms so sometimes they have to be serious and act like rulers. Yes, this mainly applies to the Bad Friends Trio, but please bear with me. I am just apologising in advance really._

_And if you get confused as to why the Kirkland family use wolf references for one another or if there is mentions of the 'wolf within' it is because they are Lythari Elves, which are shape-shifting Elves who can turn into wolves when they desire. That is the reason._

_Thanks,_

_Miscmasquerade._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The room was deathly silent, laying thick down on the entire family, oppressive and almost choking. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the great clock on the wall as it counted down the seconds, the minute hand reaching closer and closer to the spot which would mark the hour. All eyes in the room were focused on Arthur, waiting with baited breath for him to say or do something.

Arthur just stared at the letter. The royal seal that had been holding the parchment shut was broken and the letter lay on the table of the family's dining room. The whole family was gathered, sitting at their respected places at the large oak table.

Their father, the head of the Kirkland family, a tall man with dark auburn hair and a beard to match, sat at the head of the table. It was his right. For the past century he had been in charge of the entire Kirkland family. From the seven of them sitting here now all the way to the extended family that lived in the various different pockets of civilization on Albion.

To his left sat their mother, a small woman. Arthur had inherited her soft, pale wheat gold hair, her delicate features and spell binding emerald eyes that sparkled with life. She was dressed in a beautiful, yet simple dress. Being away from the mainland didn't present many chances to enjoy the desirable and regal fashions that the women of the court got to parade around in, but their mother always held herself with grace enough to shame any Queen.

Arthur was proud to take after their mother, even if it meant he was shorter than all of his brothers, it was often the joke amongst his older brothers that Arthur was the runt of the litter, he was just lucky to be a pretty runt. Such mocking had always got Arthur riled up and determined to prove all his brothers wrong about him.

All of his brothers were more like their father, tall with auburn hair, ranging from so dark it looked like it was brown which was how Owin's hair was, to the same shade as their father's which was what colour Alister's hair was, right to how the twins, Sean and Seamus, who had fiery red hair and a lot of freckles.

Arthur was the odd one out and his brothers mocked him for it, Arthur could still remember how they had teased him when he had been younger. Pulling his hair, pushing him in the dirt. Worse was when they would turn into their wolf forms and chase him all around until he had sore paws.

However, it wasn't because of the differences in him and the contempt he held toward his four older brothers that currently had Arthur scowling in this manner. It was that letter that lay open on the table in front of him. It was a letter that would decide his fate and with it the fate of his family for many generations to come.

"No." Arthur suddenly stated with conviction. "I refuse."

The family had expected this, they had known it was coming, Arthur would refuse in this manner. He was nothing if not predictable really. Though, sadly for Arthur, this refusal would not be accepted this time, and as such it was not met as graciously as all the others had been over the years. Instead it was met by their father slamming his fists down on the table and moving out of his seat, brows furrowed in a frown. "Oh no you don't, not this time. You are under the impression there is an option for you here Arthur." Their father's voice boomed, his displeasure at his runt pup of a son daring to refuse such an offer that had been blessed on the entire family.

He had no daughters to barter, and the fact that Arthur had the ability to carry and birth offspring made him a bargaining tool like no other. Over the years he had tolerated how his youngest had denied every suitor that had turned up, a family as old as theirs wanted to keep their bloodlines as pure and regal as they possibly good. For a time Arthur had been a promising investment with how close he had been to the King of Diamonds, but since it seemed Arthur had not satisfied the Diamond King as the King had chosen another to be his Queen. Since that moment, Arthur had been a rather large disappointment to him, especially if he couldn't get him to marry someone, it made him useless.

"I will not go to court, act like some simpering maid and I will not accept his interests or his advances. King or not, I will not be some bargaining tool just so you can get yourself back in Court and in the favours of the King." Arthur now snapped in response, his wolf eyes flashing. His father might the alpha of their family, he might just be the runt compared to his brothers, but Arthur was not going to back down so easily over a matter that concerned him in this way.

It was now Alister spoke up, defending their father's decision in this matter like only he would. "Are you touched in the head? This is the King who has asked for you, it is a chance for our family to restore itself to the glory we held before." Alister looked to Arthur with a look of irritation, he was the next in line to lead the family, which was why he stood up so readily for their father.

Though this just made Arthur scowl more. "Then you go to the court and marry the King. I will not be a tool used to bring back this so called glory our family had. The glory of this family from hundreds of years ago means nothing to me and it will probably mean little to our new King, we are just Lords living out here in permanent exile. I am not a whore to lie on my back, spread my legs and let whoever you deem it fit to fuck me. Family glory or not, I am not bait to be used to pull people in." Arthur stated fiercely, he knew he was being backed into a corner here and he could feel the wolf rising in him, wanting to fight his way out of this.

Before the brothers could continue arguing, as Alister really wanted to, the look was clear on his face and he even had opened his mouth to retort to Arthur's argument, he had a scathing reply all ready to hit Arthur with, but their father started to speak interrupting the pair of them. Oh he was still angry, just as much as Alister, it was evident by how it was written all over his face, but he was managing to keep his voice level this time, calmer. "Arthur, this is not just some Lord or Duke, Earl or Count, you have refused all despite their title in the past." Arthur opened his mouth to protest over that, he had reasons. But his father simply raised his hand to stop him. "I am talking Arthur." It was a signal to be quiet and Arthur obeyed, but still glared at his father as he continued.

"Your brother is right. You cannot refuse this time, the King has requested your presence in the Court and he has clearly stated his intentions of pursuing you romantically. It is not about family glory or honour Arthur, nor is this about you spreading your legs like the whore we know you really are. If you refuse this you will put such a black mark on our family name we may never remove it. Now you did it for the King of Diamonds, so you will be going to do it for the King of Spades." It was not a request or even a question, it was an order. Arthur had no way out of this and he was being given no chance to argue in his defence.

"You will go to the Court, Owin will be going with you as your chaperone, as is customary for such courting traditions." Their father continued.

All through this, Owin had just been sitting there, bored, and carving a dragon out of a block of wood with a knife. Though now his father had mentioned this, Owin looked up and blinked. "What?" He questioned, it registering he was going to have to leave also. "You mean I have to go too, just to play babysitter?" It was a fact he did not look happy about. It seemed it was just going to be a day of irritation and annoyance for the Kirkland family members.

"You will be going with him Owin, and you will watch over Arthur and our new found interests at the Court. You will be acting as a representative of our family, especially since you are older than Arthur, so make sure that it is clear you are acting on my word and your voice is mine in all matters concerning Arthur." Their father told Owin, who fell silent once more, just nodding since it was his duty. "Once the marriage is secured and done with, you will return back here to Albion to be with us once more." It was another order, not a request.

"What if I fail father?" Arthur suddenly asked, finding a chance to speak up. "What if it happens again and I fail to secure his interest or even worse he meets me and decides he does not like me?" It was a fair question, as far as Arthur was concerned.

The eyes of his father narrowed as he turned his gaze to his youngest son. "Let me put it this way Arthur; if you fail to secure this chance and gain the King's interest for long enough for him to marry you and put a pup in your belly, you will not have a home to come back to." Their father paused to let those words sink in. "So you will go to Court, you will allow the King to charm you and woo you, you will graciously accept every gift, love letter and poem and you will lovingly return them. Rest assured, Arthur, if you do not and if you fail in this I will not see you step foot on this island, the ship carrying you back here as a failure will sink before it even reaches port. You will be disowned from the family and disgraced. Do I make myself clear enough for you Arthur?" Eyes bore right into Arthur now, who was just staring down at the table with his ears burning in anger, embarrassment and shame.

"Crystal." Arthur finally said, not looking at his father, but he made no secret of the bitterness and the venom laced in his voice as he spoke that one word. He hated his father, he hated his brothers for just going along with it and Alister for siding with his father and he loathed his mother right now. All the way through this, she had just sat there, silent, not saying a word and just listening. She had not condemned her husband, nor had she spoken in his defence. She had just sat there, doing nothing. Arthur realised he was completely on his own, left there with no one to support him through this. No one cared enough it seemed.

"Good." Their father broke the silence once more. "You and Owin will go and pack your things. You leave tomorrow morning at dawn." Another order.

Arthur just stood, saying nothing further and in a swish of fabric, he walked out of the door and slammed it firmly behind him, the sound reverberating through the dining hall.

* * *

It was night before Arthur had finished packing up his belongings. Throwing the last item of clothing into the trunk before he slammed the lid of the chest shut. A wave his hand and the padlock jumped to attention and attached itself around the clip on the chest, locking itself shut. Despite his foul mood about leaving and what he was being forced to do, Arthur had obeyed his father's orders and packed up everything in his room. His clothes, books, spell and alchemy equipment, it had all been put into the chests and sealed up safely, ready to be taken downstairs by the servants in the morning.

It made Arthur sigh, one final glances to the chests that were sitting there. His entire life had been packed up and in the morning, along with him, it would be shipped away, off to the mainland of Spades. And there would be no one who would claim to miss him once he left this island, his family didn't care. Owin was furious about having to go with him, but Arthur knew it was only because Owin didn't want to have to spend a year, perhaps longer, away from the young shepherd Faun boy that lived in the village near their castle. Arthur was willing to bet money that Owin had packed as fast as he could just so he could sneak off to meet the Faun by the name of Luca and spend the evening with him before he had to leave.

Arthur had to admit he was going to miss his home, the green fields, the rolling hills of the moor land that were beautifully coloured by the densely packed heather at this time of year. He would miss the forests, with their hidden glens, the secrets of the magic folk and spirits that lurked within the branches. Despite her silence this afternoon, Arthur would miss his mother. She was the only one who he had ever felt truly close to in this household, the only one who understood him.

He was going somewhere he had never been before, meeting with strangers and, more condemning, he was going to have to meet a stranger that would one day be his husband, unless he could bare to face the humiliation of being disowned from his family and left with nothing. Arthur was content to brood over these thoughts, despite how angry they made him feel, however, this deep contemplation of this matter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Arthur glanced to the door, wondering who was there and almost daring them to try and come into his room. Another soft knock came after he hadn't answered for a couple of seconds, which spurred Arthur into replying. "I wish to be left alone." Arthur called to the person on the other side of the door. He didn't want company right now, he wasn't in the mood.

Nonetheless, a voice floated through the thick oak of the door. "Arthur, it's your mother, please can I come in?" It was like the gentle coo of a dove, his mother's voice was always soft, gentle and pleasing to the ear. A tone of voice a mother should always have for her child.

Arthur winced, he was still angry about how she had said nothing during the family meeting and instead just sat there. But, deep down there was this urge, he wanted to reach out to his mother and let her hold him, and right now that need for comfort was outweighing his urge to be left alone and shun the world. "Yes mother, please come in." Arthur finally replied. He felt like a small child who was lost and scared.

His mother seemed to sense this as she came into the room, since, after she closed the door, the first thing she did was walk to Arthur and embraced him, smiling lovingly as Arthur returned the hug and buried his face in her hair. She moved her a hand up and gently stroked through Arthur's own golden locks. "Hush my child, it will be alright," she soothed softly as she held him.

"How will it?" Arthur asked, he choked out the question, he wasn't even sure when he had started to cry but he was. "Father said I have to go there and succeed or I will no longer be a part of this family." A sigh from his mother was what he got in return, she gently eased Arthur's head back and looked to him, gazing at him with the same eyes.

Finally she stepped back from him, pulling out of the hug. "I know what your father said my child, it was cruel of him, harsh, but you must understand how important this is to him. It is an opportunity our family has not had for many generations. He only desires the best for this family, for Alister when it comes time for him to be head of the family and he also desires the best for you Arthur. What father would not want their child to marry a King? You will never have to want for anything ever again, King Alfred will be able to give you a better life than we ever could if you marry him." His mother tried to explain.

Arthur shook his head. "That is not his reasoning and you know it. He does not care about me, he views me more as a daughter than his son. To him I am just a tool for bargaining, he tried it with the King of Diamonds and now he is going to pursue it with the King of Spades. All he wants is a place at Court once more, because you know as well as I do, holding a place there brings money with it, more lands, better titles, power, if you play the game right anyway. A chance to advise the King and get more of everything, be the favoured family. That is all he wants, my happiness has nothing to do with his plots."

Arthur's mother sighed and stroked over Arthur's cheek gently, wiping away his tears. "You have every right to be upset my son, but there is nothing we can do to change this. Just try to find the positives in this, you will marry the King and your sons will be Princes and your daughters Princesses. It will be a marvellous honour my child, one many would kill for and you will bring prosperity back to our family once more. We all have to make sacrifices my child, but you have to look for the silver lining." She tried gently.

"My sacrifice will be my happiness. This is not what I want with my life, I wanted to be free, like my brothers are." Arthur murmured, knowing his mother was right, but it didn't make him feel any less miserable.

"You are different to your brothers, my sweet pup. A gift was given to you, a rare and special gift, it sets you a part from them. You must look for happiness in other places my child, in the faces of your children, watching them take their first steps and how they grow strong." She soothed kindly. "You do not know what the future holds for you, perhaps you may yet find love in the King? They say he is very strong and very kind, I am sure he will make a good husband to you." She tried to encourage.

Arthur shook his head. "I do not care for his kindness and I definitely do not need his strength to protect me. I want to stay here, this is my home, not there with the backstabbers that exiled our family in the first place." He was being defiant, he knew, but he didn't want to go, why did no one understand that?

His mother quickly adopted more of a stern look now. "Then think on this, my son. The King is in the same boat as you, he is being pressured into a marriage by his advisors because a King cannot rule the Kingdom without a Queen. The balance of magic will shift and dwindle if he goes too long without a Queen, he is like you, being backed into a corner and being forced to pick a Queen before the year is out." She informed Arthur, her stern look still there. "And rumours fly on many wings, my pup, it is said that only your portrait pleased the King, he discarded all others, but not yours."

Being told this was actually a surprise to Arthur, it was something he would never in all his life expect. A King keeping the portrait of someone like him and discarding all others despite how Arthur was pretty sure there had been far more beautiful contestants than him. "Even with our family's history?" Arthur asked his mother now.

"Even with such knowledge, my child." His mother's soft reply as she nodded to him, smiling once more as she saw the expression on Arthur's face change from a scowl to one of confusion and at the same time a sense of pride almost. She knew Arthur was not a vain man, but he still was clearly complimented by such knowledge.

Finally Arthur broke the silence by sighing, the fact his mother had told him this just made all words taste bitter on his tongue. "I still do not wish to leave here mother." Arthur spoke at long last, the fight was out of him now and he just wanted to cling to the fact this was home and nothing more.

"I know, my pup, I do not wish for you to leave either. I still see you as the sweet babe I held in my arms, so tiny. But your father has spoken and we all have our duties to follow." His mother leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to Arthur's tear stained cheek. She even brushed some of his hair back from his face and behind his ear once she pulled back away from him. "You have grown into such a beautiful young man Arthur, I am sure the court will think so also, my young one. Just be careful though my son, there may still be those in the court who our Black Witches, take care they do not spoil your chances with the King and if you can, give them no reason to." His mother now cautioned him lovingly.

Arthur nodded in agreement, he knew all too well the stigma that followed their family, Black Magic was illegal in Spades and to practice it was enough to get you burned at the stake. It was a fate Arthur did not wish to suffer. "I will do my best." He assured his mother, managing to smile now.

His mother returned with a loving smile, taking her son's hand and placing a velvet bag into his palm. "It is a gift for you. When I was a young girl my mother gave it to me before I left to marry your father, it has been passed down from mother to daughter in my family for many years, I have no daughters, but I feel it is important you have it." She explained, still smiling as Arthur now drew out a silver chain with a pendant that was like a rounded diamond shape, however it twisted in the centre, causing a spiral shape. "It is blessed in the sight of our gods, my mother told me it possessed a strong magical power and would protect the wearer of it if they knew how to tap into its magic. I never figured out how and nor did my mother, however I like to think it has always brought me luck, so I pass it to you, my son, in the hope it brings you the same amount of luck." She explained to Arthur softly.

Arthur gazed at the pendant, he could sense the power in it, and it travelled all the way up the chain to his hand. Nodding a little, he now unclipped the fastening and then put it on, clipping it shut once it was secure around his neck.

"It suits you." His mother said, gazing at Arthur. "You are leaving at dawn, so this is my farewell to you." It was hard for her to have to say goodbye to her youngest son, but she knew she had to do this now since she would not be able to in the morning. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, my son and I promise when the wedding happens, your father and I will be there to see you marry." She didn't want to think about what would happen should Arthur fail so she was just focusing on him actually marrying the King. "Now, you should rest, you have a long journey ahead of you, my son."

It was a final hug and kiss farewell before Arthur and his mother had to part, embracing for what could potentially be the last time, tears marred them both as his mother finally exit the room.

Arthur flopped down onto his bed once his mother was gone, knowing he had to sleep, but it did not come easy to him, and when it finally did cloak him, there was no comfort in his dreams, and only nightmares swirled around cruelly in his mind. Dreams of standing there in the dark, alone with no one there to hear his cries.

* * *

When dawn finally broke, Arthur was awoken by the servants knocking on his door, wanting to come in to take his things down to the waiting carriage. Arthur had to suppress how he wanted to mourn the fact he was leaving, it was just too painful for him, but despite that he did not want to cry in front of the servants, his father's yes men.

His things were taken away and Arthur was left to clean up and dress, a maid came in to help him, brushing his hair and fixing him up into his travelling clothes. All this time, Arthur just said nothing, he was feeling too bitter. His father hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, Arthur knew he shouldn't be surprised really, the man barely cared after all.

Once he was ready, Arthur was led downstairs to the carriage that was to take them to the ship that was waiting at the port, ready to take them to the mainland. A journey that would be long and probably take them a couple of weeks.

Outside, Arthur was greeted by the dawn chorus, birds happily twittering in their trees, singing their happy songs. Right now Arthur just wanted to throw a stone at them and hopefully kill a bird or two. His older brother, Owin, was standing there, dressed in his own clothes, there was even a bow and quiver on his back, since his role was to also protect Arthur, and he was taking that literally. Arthur's own weapons, such a fencing sword and his own long bow, had been stored in the trunks with the rest of his things.

Arthur gave a nod to his older brother, knowing Owin was not happy about leaving either, so he didn't dare try to talk to him right now, he didn't want his brother's wrath on top of all this also. Owin didn't respond to him though and just got into the carriage.

Arthur didn't go to the carriage right away, instead he gave one final look to the only world he had ever known. The castle he had called home all his life, the home he wasn't ready to leave. There was a shout from Owin, telling him to get a move on, so Arthur tore his gaze away and with heavy heart he got into the carriage. The door slamming shut behind him was like the lid of a coffin closing shut. Above there was a flick of reins and the carriage started to move, the horses whinnying as they trotted off down the road to the port where the ship was waiting to carry Arthur to his fate.


	3. A note about Elves and an Apology

Okay for a start off I would like to say just how sorry I am for my absence from this site for the past 2 months. I wish to apologise to all my Followers of this story and all of you who have given it a Favourite or even Reviewed on it. I have no real excuse for my lack of 3rd Chapter other than I have been struggling with it and I hope you can all forgive me for this.

I appreciate all of you for Following/Favouriting/Reviewing on my story, it really means a lot and I am really sorry there has been this HUGE delay on my part. Rest assured I am not done with this project at all (especially not after only posting just 2 Chapters) and I am working through the issue I am having with it, it is just taking some time and I am really truly very sorry for that.

I hope you can all forgive me for that and I hope you haven't all given up on me just yet.

Anyway. What I am posting here is some information. Some people have been asking in the reviews what Sun Elves can do and such and I just thought I would give you a little bit of the lore that I am aiming to tie in with the story. I have left out stuff to do with the Ancient Ones, because their lore will be coming out as I go along. Just a heads up though, the Ancient Ones refer to Dragons, but that is pretty much all the information I am giving on that front.

So I hope the information I have posted here will answer some question for you. If you have any further questions, you can message me on this site or leave me a review and I will answer your questions, unless it is part of the plot in some manner. But aside from that; once again I am sorry, and I hope for now this will answer some questions on the whole lore of the Elves I have in this story.

Thanks very much and I am sorry.

MiscMasquerade.

* * *

**Sun Elves:** Most prosperous of the Elven races, they naturally became the ruling class of Elves. Also known has High Elves, they hold command of the Fire element like no other Elven race, and they are also highly talented with Arcane magic, which is the magic that comes from spell scrolls, magic staffs and spell books.

In culture the Sun Elves seek nothing but perfection. They create some of the finest artists, poets, authors and sorcerers in the world has ever known. The ideology that nothing is ever good enough is something the Sun Elves hold very strongly and will pull out all the stops in their search of absolute perfect in their craft and their work. It has led to some of the finest cities being built, with the grandest of architecture ever known.

In appearance they are tall with tanned skin, most have fiery red hair, auburn hair or golden blonde hair, with either green or blue eyes.

**Moon Elves:** Also known as the Prophet Elves, they are the second most prosperous Elf race in Wonderland, their native homeland being Diamonds.

They are natural prophets or Oracles, their main magic skill being in Divination and their element is Water. Within Diamonds there is a special Order where Moon Elves will train exceptionally gifted children to become Oracles.

In appearance they have very pale almost translucent skin and eye colours ranging from deep blue to bright violet. Their hair colours range from either ebony black to a raven-blue. However, a rare event will sometimes happen for Moon Elves and a child will be born with silver or white hair which Moon Elves will refer to as 'kissed by the Moon' and take it as a sign that the child will be a great Oracle. Most children born like this are whisked away at a young age to be trained by the Order.

**Wild Elves:** Also known as Tribal Elves, these are the Nomads of the Elven race. They tend to live in small tribal societies within the forests or in far flung mountain valleys. They have an adaptability skill which means they can adjust to most, if not all, environments, this means Wild Elves can be found everywhere and anywhere. Wild Elves take this to heart and they truly do live anywhere, some living in snow covered wastelands and others taking the other extreme and living in scorching deserts. Whatever land they live in they make their own.

They have a very strong connection with the Earth, which is their main source of magic. Every tribe has a Shaman, who is their healer, a wise woman or man, acts as an advisor to the Chief and, most importantly, upholds the ancient rituals and traditions of their people, also acting as a voice to their primeval gods.

In appearance they have dark skin, from shades of olive to darker shades of earthy browns. Most hair colours tend to be black or brown, but some are known to have dark red hair. Eye colours range from green, brown and sometimes amber.

**Silver Elves:** Also known as Dark Elves, these Elves are renowned for their crafting abilities and shrewd business like approach to life.

Silver Elves are known as such for their appearance and the shades of their skin, most having a silver or grey colour to their skin, some have even darker skin so it looks like iron or steel, and yet there are those who have a blue tint to their silver skin, however this is rather rare.

They often have white or very pale blonde hair, with any eye colour possible, though all iris are tinted with a silver colour also.

Even with Sun Elves putting forward their never ending search for perfection in craft and producing some beautiful items, few Elves will deny the finery of what is made by a Silver Elf. All craft is designed to near enough perfection for the purpose it was meant for. Weapons will never dull or break, armour will always remain strong and any jewellery they craft will shine as bright as any star.

With such skills in craft it has led to most Silver Elves being some of the most formidable traders, it is not uncommon to find groups of Silver Elves travelling with trading caravans or perhaps owning their own shops. The most successful of them have trading Empires stretching across all of Wonderland.

Don't be fooled by their mercantile appearance, however, Silver Elves are fierce warriors and spell casters. Most spell wielding Silver Elves have the power to call the energies of the Storms themselves and cast powerful Illusions to fool their enemies. The Silver Elves are also known for darker branches of magic, that being Conjuration and Necromancy. But the warrior Silver Elves are known for their death or glory attitude, especially when it comes to the defence of what is most important to them.

**Lythari Elves: **The most mysterious of the Elven race, they are truly wolves at heart. It is said that the first Lythari made a pact with an ancient Nature Deity which blessed them with the power to evoke the Spirit of Nature and thus gifted them with a second form: that of a Wolf.

Whether this story is true or not, it cannot be denied that the spirit of nature runs through the Lythari, everything about them, their culture and their hierarchal structure echoes of a more primeval nature.

Their magic is often thought to be dark and chaotic, which it is, but there is also the potential for pure and light qualities. Their magic represents a duality, a balance that exists in nature, good and evil which is what nature is. However, generations of mistrust toward their rather fickle magic and some of the problems that could come from the rather volatile nature has left it being labelled as Dark or Black magic and thus has been banned in Spades, Diamonds and Hearts, the only Kingdom that permits it is Clubs. One of the other reason for this is the connection such magic has to the Ancient Ones.  
This single fact meant that the Lythari had to learn more on Arcane magic and how to use that, something they have become talented with the magic, just not quite as much as they are with their natural magic.

In appearance Lythari are very mismatched, since whatever young they have will always be Lythari regardless if the second parent is Sun, Moon, Silver, Wild, Snow Elves or otherwise. Many years in this manner has left the lack of distinction in features like there is with the other Elven races. However, the colour of their wolf pelts will always match the hair colour in some fashion, an example being a Lythari with red hair will have a rust coloured pelt in wolf form, or a blonde Lythari will have a white gold coloured pelt.

**Snow Elves: **Snow Elves are different to all other Elves. Compared to the other five, which all share a common ancestor, the Snow Elves are something else entirely. Agile, with their fair hair and gentle features, the Snow Elves were the original natives to Wonderland, along with the Ancient Ones. They were here long before the other Elves sailed over on their silver ships, and because of this some of the other Elves denounce the Snow Elves entirely, claiming them to not be true Elves at all.

Due to this prejudice the Snow Elves were pushed out of their ancestral lands in the heart of Wonderland and up into the snow covered mountains in the far Northern regions of Clubs, where they tend to be left alone in their isolation.

Another reason they are treated with such suspicion is due to how they revere the Ancient Ones and worship them as gods. A fact that most other Elves would not dream of doing after past history and various wars.

The Snow Elf society is very isolated, large cities built in the mountain valleys they call home and with this isolation very little is known about them, and due to the judgement they receive few will ever think of leaving the safety of the mountain cities.

Their magic is a mystery, but one of their most obvious skills is how they seem to just be able to vanish without a trace, leaving no tracks or evidence they were there in the first place. It is known that they are talented hunters and fierce warriors, but what they are most famed for is their mounts. Instead of using horses, Snow Elves use swift, sure footed pure snow white elk as large as any horse and all are antlered regardless of gender.

In appearance, any who has had the rare chance to see a Snow Elf will tell you that there are none quite as beautiful, their skin like porcelain with white, silver or very pale blonde hair, eyes ranging from dark blues to vivid amethyst purple.


End file.
